Rollerghoster
In Rollerghoster, Egon and Janine stumble across a carnival with a roller coaster called the Ecto-1. Egon is less than pleased with the trademark infringement, but when the ride is taken over by actual ghosts, the ride's owner capitalizes on the event for publicity.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Ray Cooger Arnie Nadel Moose and Rocco Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Rollerghoster Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Cheap Thrills Amusement Park Firehouse Plot Egon and Janine were out on a date in Brooklyn. Janine pointed out places she used to go to like her grade school - P.S. 47. Egon mentioned he got a degree in grade school. At a park, Janine told Egon about a mounted police officer who let her ride the horse on Saturday afternoons. Janine asked what Egon did when he was a child. Egon revealed he had the largest ant farm in Ohio. Janine chose to show Egon an old teenage hangout, Spinelli's Malt Shop. However, once they turned the corner, they found the malt shop was gone and there was an amusement park called Cheap Thrills. Egon was hesitant to go to but Janine pulled him along. The pair soon came upon a ride called "Rollerghoster, the Ghostbusters Ride." Sensing trademark infringement, Egon took a closer look at the roller coaster. The roller coaster was based on Ecto-1 and several cardboard cut outs of the Ghostbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man littered the tracks. Egon was clearly insulted and after the ride, he confronted the supervisor, Arnie, and demanded both a refund and to see the manager. The manager, Ray Cooger, spoke to Egon and deflected his questions. Once Egon threatened to sue, Ray had his men "escort" Egon and Janine out of the park. Back at the Firehouse, everyone else is gathered in the recreation area on the second floor. Peter played with a new Ghostbusters game as Egon returned. After the guys mess with Egon a little, Egon told them about the roller coaster. Peter and Winston are skeptical about pursing a lawsuit. Peter explained most carnies go out of business eventually and Winston advised lawsuits could drag on for years. The decision was made to ignore the Rollerghoster. At Cheap Thrills, another group of carnival goers boarded the Rollerghoster. The ride came to a sudden stop in the Ghost Tunnel. Several Animal Spirits manifested in the tunnel. The ride went back online soon enough. Once the ride was over, the angry customers all demanded a refund. Cooger checked out the tunnel for himself and confirmed it was haunted. Janine answered a phone call from Cooger and was outraged. Peter took over the phone call and turned down Cooger, on the premise it all sounded like a cheap publicity stunt. Arnie looked on at the roller coaster with dread, as he always said it should be shut down. Cooger arrived and reopened the ride with a new advertisement - a ride even the Ghostbusters were afraid of. A bunch of people are interested and go on a ride. However, the spirits take the people hostage and forms the roller coaster into a construct that resembles a brontosaurus. The Ghostbusters ate dinner as Egon told a joke only he and Ray thought was funny. From downstairs, Janine called for Egon. She had a map from County Hall of Records laid out. Janine explained her Aunt Bella told her those buildings they saw in place of the malt shop and others were built in 1948. Ray asserted it was due to a post war construction boom. Before 1948, some tenements were torn down in 1942. Janine then revealed in 1944, the Matchstick and Butterworth Circus, a big traveling show, was destroyed in a fire. No people were killed but a lot of animals were burned up. While Egon considered the implications, Peter parked himself by the phone. Sure enough, the phone rang. The lot was haunted. Ecto-1 arrived as police held back crowds and news crews littered the entrance of Cheap Thrills. Cooger apologized to Egon and stated the spirits had 10 hostages. Ray declared they should negotiate. He took off his Proton Pack and climbed onto the roller coaster. It simply grabbed Ray and put him with the others trapped in the Ghost Tunnel. The other Ghostbusters waited and Ray threw down his boots. Inside one boot was a note. It advised them to send in the Marines. Winston attempted to hook the roller coaster in place but it "shed" the track like a lizard. As Winston considered termites or a fire, Peter got an idea. Peter ran to Ecto-1's car phone and called up someone named Chuck. He asked Chuck for a favor and inquired about his connection with a theatrical supply house. To Egon's dismay, Peter asked for 1200 yards of Mylar. From a nearby rooftop, police officers kicked down the Mylar over the edge. They formed a crude reflection. Peter rappelled back down and helped Egon and Winston dump gasoline on a pile of debris at the base of the Mylar. Peter theorized if the ghosts saw a large fire, they'd vacate the roller coaster then they'd be easy pickings. Police light up the debris pile and the fire formed. The plan worked and the ghosts left the roller coaster. The structure collapsed. Ray directed the hostages to safety. The other Ghostbusters opened fire on the ghosts and forced them to disperse. Cheap Thrills was in shambles. The guys reunited with Ray amid the ruins. Everyone but Peter sat inside Ecto-1. Peter started to think having an official ride wasn't a bad idea. The others shook their heads and left Peter in Brooklyn. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 10, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Rollerghoster" (1986). *In the The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Introduction to the episode, writer Richard Mueller mentions he was inspired by the ending of the 1953 movie, "The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms." It took place in a burning roller coaster. *"Rollerghoster" is noted for having both Egon and Janine going on a date. However, Egon said it wasn't a date. *Janine revealed the grade school she went to was P.S. 47.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:20-01:23). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "And over there is where I went to school."Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "That's P.S. 47. Nobody gets a degree from grade school!" This public school is Chris Galas located on 9 Power Road in Queens and is part of New York City DOE Region 5, encompassing parts of Brooklyn and Queens. *During her childhood, at a park in Brooklyn, there was a police officer on horseback who allowed Janine to ride on Saturday afternoons.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:38-01:42). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "There was always a cop on horseback right here. He'd let me ride it on Saturday afternoons." *Egon Spengler reveals he got a college degree when he was in grade school.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:30). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "That's P.S. 47. Nobody gets a degree from grade school!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:32-01:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I did." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. *As a child, Egon had the largest ant farm in the state of Ohio.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:44-01:46). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I had the largest ant farm in the state of Ohio." *When she was a teenager, Janine used to hang out at Spinelli's Malt Shop for the sodas and to play the jukebox.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:53-02:03). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "C'mon, I'll show you our old teenage hangout. We used to go to old man Spinelli's malt shop for sodas and to play the jukebox." *Peter played a Ghostbusters game... it didn't look too good. *Winston revealed Egon once insulted Janine and she quit.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:40-05:42). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Did you insult her and make her quit again?" *When he was in high school, Peter used to work for carnies during summers.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:11-06:14). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I used to work on carnies in the summer when I was in high school." *After Egon told his joke, Peter mentioned getting him on the David Letterman Show.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:40-11:41). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine has an aunt named Bella.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:05-12:09). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Well, I talked to my Aunt Bella. She said they built those buildings in 1948." *Peter refers to Egon as "kimosabe."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:28-15:29). Time Life Entertainment. It was an expression coined by the character Tonto on "The Lone Ranger" meant to mean "faithful friend." *Moose and Rocko are based on characters of the same name featured in the 1980 film "Caddyshack", which was written by Harold Ramis and featured Bill Murray. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Rollerghoster25.jpg Rollerghoster01.jpg Rollerghoster02.jpg Rollerghoster26.jpg Rollerghoster27.jpg Rollerghoster03.jpg Rollerghoster04.jpg Rollerghoster28.jpg Rollerghoster05.jpg Rollerghoster29.jpg Rollerghoster06.jpg Rollerghoster07.jpg Rollerghoster08.jpg Rollerghoster30.jpg Rollerghoster09.jpg Rollerghoster10.jpg Rollerghoster11.jpg Rollerghoster31.jpg Rollerghoster32.jpg Rollerghoster12.jpg Rollerghoster13.jpg Rollerghoster33.jpg Rollerghoster34.jpg Rollerghoster14.jpg Rollerghoster15.jpg Rollerghoster16.jpg Rollerghoster35.jpg Rollerghoster17.jpg Rollerghoster18.jpg Rollerghoster19.jpg Rollerghoster36.jpg Rollerghoster20.jpg Rollerghoster21.jpg Rollerghoster22.jpg Rollerghoster23.jpg Rollerghoster24.jpg Collages and Edits CheapThrillsinRollerghosterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CheapThrillsinRollerghosterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RollerghostertherideinRollerghosterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RollerghostertherideinRollerghosterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRollerghosterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AnimalSpiritsinRollerghosterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RollerghostertherideinRollerghosterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CheapThrillsinRollerghosterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RollerghostertherideinRollerghosterepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRollerghosterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRollerghosterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CheapThrillsinRollerghosterepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc10.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode066.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode066Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode